


The Confession

by Coremina



Category: Big Bang (Band), Big Bang VIP, GDragon - Fandom, Nyongtory - Fandom, seungri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coremina/pseuds/Coremina
Summary: What would it happen, when it happens??A personal dream of mine. How would they react? what is the truth?.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 4





	The Confession

10 days have passed since Jiyong left the Military Service, 10 days thinking if the decision he had made was the correct one, a decision that took him almost 10 years to make. He thought that, he couldn't go back now; it was now or never, even more in these circumstances. While he finished his cigarette, by the window, YoungBae looked at him worried, he knew that his best friend was very nervous and just wanted to be there for him, in case things did not go as expected. Bae had asked for a special leave only to be able to be with Jiyong at this time.

"He's taking his time"

“Easy, it's only been 10 minutes. He is not known for his punctuality, you shouldn't be so worried. ”

"I left 10 days ago and he didn't even call me ... what does that tell you ..."

“It tells me a lot of things, but especially that he must be very ashamed ... Do you remember what you said ?... you put the group in his hands ..."

"Don't remind me ... it was the only thing I thought all this time"

The doorbell rings and both are stunned looking at the door.

JIyong, sighs and looks at Youngbae, so he would open the door. When Bae opens the door he receives a surprised look first and then a smile and a hug.

“Hey, Bea-ah, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were on a leave. Good to see you, how is Hyorin and married life? ”

"It's good to see you too Ri-ah, everything is fine at home, and yes, I did ask for a special permit, a friend needed me."

Immediately, the look on Seungri’s face changed to one of doubt and concern.

"Is he fine?"

“You should ask him. Come on…"

When they arrive in the living room, Jiyong was still looking out the window.

"Well, here I am. Ready to hear what you have to tell me. ”

Jiyong turns to see him ...

"Good to see you too ..." giving him a smile ... "Take a seat, please!"

“Look, Jiyong I already know that I disappointed the group and that I disappointed you and many other people, I honestly don’t have other words to say that “I AM SORRY”, I was a naive person who trusted the wrong people. I know I should have listened to you and T.O.P. hyung I am trying my best to amend my mistake and clear my name, away from Big Bang, so as not to drag you into this, although media didn't stop bothering you and the guys and that's why I'm sorry too. I do not know what else to say to you."

Bae just watched from the kitchen island, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Jiyong looked back at the window, while Seungri sat on the couch looking at Jiyong. The silence was so dense that it could be cut with paper.

"Before, to say something about it, I need to ask you something and be as honest as possible."

"Yes, go ahead ask."

"I have an idea to help you, but first I need to know this, well more than an idea is a confession and proposition, but first I need to know this ... Did you sleep or not with a escort at your birthday party?"

"What?? …What does that have to do with all this? ”

"Just answer the question ... please!"

"NO ... you know I don’t ..."

"You're not lying to me?"

"Really? You ask that? ... Yes, we went to the room together, but nothing happened, I couldn't ... I haven't been with anyone in a long time ... Now what does that have to do with everything? ...

What are you up to, Jiyong? "

"We kissed once, remember?"

Seungri, immediately turned to look at Bae.

"Don't worry, he knows ... We kissed and we were so scared that we decided not to touch the subject again, remember?"

Jiyong sits in front of Seungri and takes his hands.

"Ji, what are you doing?"

"I do not want to forget Ri-ah, I could not forget and all these years Nyongtory has been a torture, I do not want it to be fanservice, I want to be able to hold your hand like now, I want to be able to kiss you on the stage, go out to eat together and walk hand in hand, without fear of photos and paparazzi. And I feel that you feel the same, I see it in your eyes, in your smiles, in your games ... for you it is not fanservice either. We should make it public and this scandal would overcome yours and I am sure that the VIPs will be supporting us and all those claims that you are “rapist” and a monster, they will end… and Big Bang can return as 5, as it has to be."

Seungri removes his hands from Jiyong's and rises from the sofa and looks at Youngbae and then Jiyong ...

"I'm sorry, Jiyong, but ... what you're saying is crazy ... I'm sorry, but ... I don't feel the same, it was all part of being able to raise my image, Nyongtory gave me notoriety, nobody accepted me or wanted until the fanservice started and the kiss ... the kiss was that ... a game ... a child's play and you know it ... I'm sorry, but I better go. I'm sorry, Ji-ah. Sorry Sorry."

Seungri, left the apartment like lightning, nervous and anxious.

Jiyong, was shattered with tears running down his cheek. Youngbae just approached his friend and hugged him. A moment of silence filled the room.

"Give it time, Jiyong"

“You saw it too, right? I am not wrong ”

"Give it time."

"Thanks Bea, for being here, but now I need to be alone ..."

"Ji... I will not leave you alone in this state ... forget it ... I will stay here for as long as necessary ..."

"Bae, please seriously, I promise you that I will be fine, I knew this was a possibility, I tried, didn't I ... at least now I have a certainty ... please Bae, I need to be alone."

"I'm going to call Dami noona, so she can stop by in an hour, okay?"

"Okay, go, go with Hyorin, it's not fair that you're wasting your license with me ... go ... I'll be fine."

Youngbae left Jiyong's apartment only after seeing his friend lying down on his bed, but he did not go to his house, but to Seungri's apartment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure... Is Jiyong fine?"

"So, now you are interested in what happens with him?"

"I'm always interested in what happens to him and I care about him, and you know that too ..."

“So, can you tell me what the hell was that in his apartment? "I used you to elevate my image", what kind of bullshit was that?, If I remember correctly you were also willing to tell the whole truth ... "

"That was before Bae ... now I can't"

"Why? What changed? ... You destroyed him Ri-ah ... Why? "

"I can't protect him now ... I can't ... you don't understand ..."

"No, honestly I don’t ... protect him from what or from whom?"

"From him ... you do not understand ... All this time all I have done is protect him ... he is GDragon, Bae, GD, the amazing, incredible, fashion icon, artist ... imagine what it would mean for him to be with me ... Do you think that It has been easy for me to suppress my feelings too, all this time, since that kiss ... every time we slept and he hugged me, why do you think I tied myself to the wall? You don't know how many times I've tried to forget and turn off what I feel for him. I tried to be with other people and he always comes to my mind. Every moment we spent together, I treasured him and all I thought was that I wasn't good enough for him. In front of everyone, I was the least, the one who didn't know how to sing, the one who was chosen out of pity or effort, I always had to fight to prove that I deserved to be part of Big Bang. Why do you think I tried so hard with my business? ... I needed to be up to it, so if we were together, it didn't matter the media or the public opinion, together we were going to be invincible. I was going to be able to protect him, but now…. Now I cannot, if he confesses to the world what he feels for me, they will destroy him, and he is too valuable for me, I cannot allow him to be destroyed because of me ... Imagine what they are going to say ... "He is defending a rapist, a criminal ”, etc. Not only would destroy him, it will destroy Big Bang too. And you guys don't deserve that. I prefer, that he thinks that it is not reciprocal, I prefer to continue loving him from afar. Try to understand Bae. ”

"I think that despite what you are telling me, you should at least talk to him ... it's not fair for both of you to suffer ... You can keep it a secret until it's time ... Think about it Ri-ah ... you shouldn't be suffering, since you've been through too many things ... and for once stop thinking about us and take care of you ... we have always known what the group means to you ... "

At that moment the doorbell of the apartment rings and when Seungri sees the camera he is surprised to see Jiyong standing still waiting for them to open. When he opens the door, Youngbae decides to leave.

"You need to speak alone, so I will leave." Bae says goodbye with a slap on the arm to Seungri and a hug to Jiyong. They both only look at each other for a moment before Seungri beckons him to pass. Once inside they go to the living room.

"Ji-ah ... what are you doing here?"

“Before you say something, I want you to know that I am not going to retract myself and that I came to tell you with all the letters what I feel for you, I do not care what you say, I have lived through these years by your side and I know when you lie and when you try to hide your feelings, I have watched you for too long, I know you and I know that because I love you, I can't help it and I know that no matter how much time it spends I will continue to feel the same. And if you want to deny it, that's fine, I accept it, you must have your reasons, but I don't want any doubts left and that when you're ready, I'll be waiting for you, always! ”

Seungri just looked at him until he sighed and approached, taking his face in his hands.

"Damn you! What am I going to do with you Kwon Jiyong?"

Jiyong looked into his eyes and they began to fill with tears that began to fall. Seungri with his thumbs, did the right thing to take them off, then brought her face close until both fronts were glued together.

"What am I going to do with you?" He repeated as he closed his eyes and slowly his lips approached and culminated with a soft and simple kiss, but full of feelings. A kiss loaded with almost 10 years of hidden love, of the purest, there was no lust, but an innocent kiss as if it were a first kiss, like the long-awaited kiss of two teenagers who meet for the first time. When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes, Jiyong didn't understand.

"Why?"

"Because, despite what my good judgment dictates to me, and despite the fact that all the alarms sound and tell me that this is a mistake, I can no longer deny it ... I love you too ... and I have always loved you and died every time I had you by my side and I didn't have you… and yes everything you saw these years, the looks, the games and the smiles, yes, they were true… yes, you were not mistaken… yes… I feel the same.”

A smile was drawn on Jiyong and more tears began to fall, but this time of happiness. They both started laughing and hugging each other, then kissing again, this time longer and with a little more passion. They didn't know how they were going to face that, but they knew they would do it together. Together against the world if necessary, but they were no longer going to deny their love.


End file.
